This invention relates generally to beverage containers and dispensing lids and, more particularly, to a cap device for use with a container, such as a beverage container, that includes first and second adjacent portions each having a structure different than the other.
Young children often use what is commonly referred to as a sipper or “sippy” cup to drink milk, juice, or water. This type of cup typically includes a traditional container with a lid having a spout and which generally reduces spills. A disadvantage of a sipper container, however, is that the contents of a larger container, such as a milk or juice jug, must first be deposited into the sipper container and a lid must be attached thereto before the child may access those contents through the sipper spout. This is especially inconvenient when traveling and the milk or juice is obtained from a relatively small bottle that does not have its own sipper lid. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cap device that could be attached directly to a bottle or other beverage container such that the contents of the container need not first be deposited into a traditional sipper container. While such a cap device may be attached directly to bottles at the point of manufacture, it may also be desirable for consumers to have such a cap device independent of any bottle, so as to attach it to a purchased bottle, such as a bottle of juice, as needed such as when traveling. Older children and adults frequently desire to access beverages through a straw or flip up lid. A “sports bottle” is an example of a convenient means by which individuals conveniently carry and access beverages.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a container cap having adjacent lid portions each having a different structure for providing access to the contents of the container or bottle. Further, it would be desirable to have a container cap having both a sipper spout and defining a straw opening so that a toddler, an adult, or an older child may conveniently and selectively access the same beverage container. In addition, it would be desirable to have a container cap with multiple access structures that may be screwed onto existing beverage bottles.